


Firelight

by LycanCoffee



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gay, Horseback Riding, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanCoffee/pseuds/LycanCoffee
Summary: Love is... quiet and warm and takes a long time to understand





	Firelight

It had been a few months since Selena had strutted into the Brass Bar like they had been waiting for her, and in a sense, they had. Their stage went to waste every night besides the rare karaoke party held for someone or other’s birthday, and she filled the empty space. 

It had been summer then, and now frost patterned the edges of the windows. It was a cold that had forced people into long sleeves and fluffy jackets, and had forced Selena into her feathery, green, jacket… thing. (It seemed like she hadn’t really brought anything suitable for the cold.) 

It was early in the morning, and they were sitting at a table, all alone in the bar. 

 

“Didya’ try a new routine yesterday?” Kathy asked. Her dancing had seemed different last night. Kathy had been enraptured in the brief moments she wasn’t running around with drinks.

She danced like the stage was made of fire, and sparks, Kathy swore, flew from her hands and feet. Kathy didn’t care for dancing that much, but in Selena’s, there was a grace she hadn't ever seen before. It was something she wouldn’t readily admit.

 

Selena smiled like a string of pearls, her teeth sharp and white. 

 

“Yes, I didn't think you'd notice,” she preened, “but I guess it's hard not to. This dance routine has a lot more movement for movement’s sake in it.” Her speech slowed, quieter and gentler.

“It gets so much colder here than it ever did in Toucan, I need to keep moving.” She stared pensively out the window. 

 

Everyone in town was inside at this point of the morning, waiting for the day to start in earnest. The bar didn't open ‘til 4 in the afternoon, so they had more leisure in the mornings. Less full nights of sleep, though. Kathy watched the window too, watched the rain dribble down the glass. 

It looked chilly outside, and it made her take a sip of her drink. It was early for drinking but she needed the fire in it that burned all the way down. 

 

She needed fire.

 

“Hey,” she said suddenly, not peeling her eyes from the view just yet, “I have an idea.”

 

Selena quirked an eyebrow, smiled roguishly and tilted her head. “Really?”

 

Kathy nodded and turned to smile back. She felt sunshine flood her face, even if her lips cracked in the cold. “It's a good one, if you ain't too scared of getting your clothes dirty.”

 

Selena frowned. “We 'ain't’ going outside, are we? In the rain?” She nodded toward the window. “Sure you aren't tipsy?” 

 

Kathy shoved her arm, and Selena laughed. A month or so ago, she would’ve huffed at it, but something about Harmonica had softened Selena up.

 

“C’mon, I have an umbrella,” Kathy whispered, like it was a secret they shared.

 

“Alright,” Selena said.

 

-

They walked to the ranch full of banter that wasn't quite as funny as they thought it was, but somehow couldn't blame on alcohol. It was truly cold outside, and wet, too, so that Kathy had to give Selena her jacket, snickering under her breath about 'silly island girl, never saw a bit of cold.’ When they finally got to the ranch, Kathy left Selena with the umbrella and ran into the barn. When she came back with a horse, Selena glared.

 

“Really?” She said, for the second time that morning. Kathy blushed slightly. 

 

“I'll have you know, the best time to ride is when it's raining,” she said, leading the horse right up to Selena.

 

“I think you’re just crazy,” she muttered. Selena seemed unsure of it, flinching back when it came close.

 

“Go on, she won't hurt you,” Kathy said.

 

Selena looked around like she was looking for somewhere to run. But she gave in and, gingerly, patted the horse on the nose. 

 

The horse, for its part, stood still and silent as she patted it. 

 

“There you go!” she cheered.

 

Kathy patted the horse’s neck, and swung herself on with a 'hup!’.

 

She looked back down with Selena with a grin. “Now you can…” she paused. Selena looked completely bemused at the horse.

 

Kathy sighed, swung down, and took Selena's hand. “Here, I'll help you on,” she said. 

 

Selena blushed. “I don't need... ah…” she looked the horse in the eyes. The horse looked back. The fight left her and she laughed and sighed in the same breath.

Kathy helped her on (Selena squawked as she scrambled onto the horse) and then got on herself. 

 

“Alright now, hold on tight,” she said throwing a smirk over her shoulder. She anticipated Selena's death grip around her waist but still felt her face heat up. She coughed into her arm. 

 

Selena leaned over the side and grumbled, “It’s looking like I’m going to get completely soaked on this magical horse adventure you have forced me on.” 

 

Kathy almost fell off the horse laughing. She couldn’t stop, no matter what she tried and giggled until she ached, doubled over on the horse. Selena put on an almost convincing show of unamusement with the entire situation.

“Does that mean you're ready?” Kathy asked, wiping away tears.

 

Selena nodded. Kathy leaned down and started the horse up with a yell that sent them tearing uphill at a breakneck pace. Kathy could hear Selena shriek into the wind and rain that whipped past them. She didn’t even try to hide her satisfaction.

 

It was still early, and the laughter and smiles ripped free from them as they yelled and whooped all over town were heard by no one but the stray dog that barked furiously as they whipped past. 

 

They went over the cold beaches, splashed wet sand and tasted the salt in the air. They tore across race tracks, passed through woodsy clearings. When they landed, breathless, back in the ranch, the rain had cleared a little, and it was almost time for lunch. Kathy helped Selena off the horse. Selena tested her legs on land, getting sea legs all over again. Their faces were both red and they were drenched by the rain. Kathy couldn't help but smirk.

 

“Good enough an idea for the island girl?” She asked. 

 

“Anything is better than that, pff, pretty cage of a place,” she scoffed. Kathy picked the umbrella off the ground and shook it hard, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Hm. Not homesick yet?” She held the umbrella aloft over Selena's head.

 

“Never,” she said, eyes sparkling. 

 

Kathy brushed Selena's hair out of her eyes and smiled. When her hand brushed against her skin, she felt how warm it was. Like fire.

 

There was a long pause. Kathy turned away. Her hand twitched with the urge to press her cold fingers against the side of Selena’s face warm, tan face.

“So,” she said instead, “are you used to all the farm animals yet?” Selena laughed.

“We had chickens back home but no horses, obviously,” she said. “We had a penguin somewhere on the island though.”

 

“A penguin?!” Kathy said, staring at her in shock.

 

“Oh yes, and a panda too.”

 

“You're serious?” 

 

“Of course,” selena said, as they set down the path back to the bar.


End file.
